What's my name?
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Just a little LucXJimmy. If you don't know who they are, then come inside and read. Any way, just a little torture fic, some naughty things.yeah. and read it. First crow Yaoi probably since no one else will make one damn it. The Crow: Wicked Prayer.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I look forward to saying that every single time I write a damn story. Oh, well now, if you are reading this right now, then you have come here for a certain kind of story…for a certain kind of couple. Hehe, well, bad as I am, I am making a one shot for Luc and Jimmy. If you don't know who they are, that is okay. Luc is the anti Christ, And Jimmy is The Crow. Two hot guys about to do some really hot things. Well anyway, if you don't like it, don't read…I wrote it to see if I should make a story for it. Give me a break too, I know that some of the things in this chapter could never happen, but I tried. So there…just read. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: What's my name?

His black cape fluttered violently over Lola's shoulder.

Lola spun around, "Damn it." But when she turned, he wasn't there. Terror shook in her. She could hear the cry of the crow. It shrieked with anger at her. Luc wasn't around at the moment. He had decided that it would be better if he went out to get a wedding ring, and wanted her to stay here. He had yet to come back. He had even refused to take Lola with him. This is where Luc had made his mistake. Both Lola and Luc thought Jimmy was dead. He was not though. After Tanner and his father healed the crow and saved him, he began looking for the two criminals.

He was about to go to the burial ground, but, the crow caught up with him and told him some place else. He told him to go to the Trading Post. The place Lily had died in.

Now, Jimmy had found Lola, and she was alone and no Satan to protect her. Now, Jimmy was playing with her. He was enjoying it as she squirmed.

He laughed.

"Don't fuck with me!" She yelled with a nervous fear. She ran over to the service desk, hoping that the gun was still there.

"No, no, you know better then that." The Crow said into her ear with a hiss.

She spun around. Jimmy held her and threw her up against the table's edge. "Now, you owe me some eyes." He laughed. He picked out the knife in his pocket.

Lola screamed as the cold metal touched her eyes. Slowly applying pressure on them. "Stop!" She screamed, "Please!"

Jimmy clenched his teeth. He stopped before starting on the second eye.

Lola was crying, painful shrieks coming out of her mouth.

Jimmy held Lola with one hand over her arms, and the other hand held the knife. Her back was to his chest. She was now thrashing around wildly now, trying to get away. Jimmy let her go, allowing her to fall to the ground. She began to try and crawl away, but Jimmy stood over her. He brought his knife down, cutting her on the neck.

She made a gurgling sound and then went limp. Jimmy stood tall. He took a deep sigh as the blood that came out of her body looked oddly like a crow. He turned to the door. His breath and body froze as he brought his eyes up.

Luc looked to be in shock. The devil inside of him knew what had happened. His grin faded. The fists on his body clutched. "What did you do to her?"

Jimmy brought his voice out of his body, "I saved her…from you." He flew at him.

Luc laughed, running at him as well. He caught him half way and punched him. Jimmy fell back, hitting the wall with a hard thud and landing. He gave a small cry.

"But, Jim…Who is here to save you?" He said. He gave another laugh, "Oh, by the way, I ran into your little black 'pet.' I hope you don't mind but…" He picked Jimmy up off of the floor.

Jimmy had been wondering where his power had gone. Why had the punch hurt so bad, those were the questions, now answered? He gave a shout as Luc kneed him in the stomach. He then punched him on the side of his head. Luc smiled, and then looked down at Lola's dead body, "Your crow Jimmy, as long as it lives, you live, right?" He stomped over to Jimmy. "I need to fuck someone before the night is done." He picked him up and then dragged him outside.

Jimmy fought against him, but found nothing good from it. Luc would only violently pull his hair harder and then drag him more.

Luc opened the passenger side, and threw Jimmy in. Luc raced back to his own before Jimmy could even do anything himself. He got into the car, and noticed his bird was trying to get out.

Jimmy made it look like that. He had, in reality been trying to find out where he had put the knife. He noticed that he had left it back in Lola's body. He had a backup in his boot though. He had no way of getting it because Luc soon grabbed his hair and pulled him over.

Luc was driving the car while trying to threaten Jimmy, "Look, your birds in the back." He helped twist Jimmy's head around so he could see it.

The Crow was in the back, trying to flap around, but was taped down, and looked to have a few pins in him. "You sick fuck!" Jimmy yelled as he tried to thrash away from him. Luc had to let go for a second, but hid hand found it's place on the back of Jimmy's head again. He began to dig his nails into his head, "Stop thrashing." He hissed.

Jimmy was still for a second. He gave Luc a very nasty look.

Luc could tell he had the boy's attention. "Now, how about you and I try to get along? Since you killed my wife, don't you think you owe me?"

Jimmy gave an angered hiss of, "I don't owe you anything but death."

"Jim…Jimmy, you shouldn't say things like that. I mean, don't hate me." He laughed and gave a small look. He looked fully at Jimmy.

'Jimmy does look better with this attitude and make up on.' He smiled, "I wonder if you taste as good." He said looked at Jimmy. He said looked at Jimmy. He forced Jimmy to kiss him. Brining their lips together. Forcing his tongue inside, he played with Jimmy's, hoping that Jimmy would give him the littlest encouragement. The only thing he got though was a bite on his tongue. He shoved Jimmy back, looking back to the road and swerving a little. His tongue bled a little. He gave a hiss, "You do taste good." He glared at Jimmy though, "But that bite. Don't make me pull out your teeth Jimmy."

Jimmy held his head with his hand and hoped he wasn't bleeding. He hated that. He despised Luc for all of this. But fear grew inside of him too. Now he knew what Luc wanted to do to him. He also knew that Luc had the power to do what he wanted to him. Then again, wither way, Luc was going to die. Without Lola, he had nothing. Jimmy smiled and laughed, "You die come mourning."

Luc looked angered. He smiled again though, "If that is true, then I look at it this way: I die, but you have to live, or die with guilt of having been fucked by me." He laughed but continued, acting like he was Jimmy going up to Lily, "Hi honey, how are you? Oh guess what, I just got laid by Satan. Yeah…he fucked my brains out." He laughed with a loud annoying shout.

Jimmy spun toward him and punched him in the face. He glared with anger at Luc. Luc was still for a second. Then, he stopped the car. He looked over at Jimmy. He smiled a little, it was tender yet threatening, "Ya know… I was just going to put those lips of yours to work but…now I see you just want to play rough." He then got out of the car.

Jimmy quickly tried to snap back to reality. He hit the lock button and began to reach for the crow. Jimmy was able to snap a few strings of tape and then tear out about 2 pins before Luc smashed open the car window and then open the door. He dragged Jimmy out of the car and out to the open desert.

"Stop!" Jimmy yelled as Luc pulled him underneath him.

"Why? Don't you want to have some fun before you go?" He laughed as he began to take off Jimmy's pants.

Jimmy pushed Luc away. Making Luc mad when he did this. He ended up getting punched in the stomach by the older man. "Luc!" He yelled when he could feel the air blow past his bare skin. He grew mad again though, "STOP! Stop!"

Luc smiled, "Can you get it up? Does your blood still get hot even?" He had slowly made his way up to Jimmy's neck. He whispered the words into his ears. Jimmy's hands had been pressed down by Luc's strong hands. Jimmy's wrists were pinned. He was still as the warm breath sailed over his skin. His neck feeling the warmth and his body seemed to come alive in a few seconds. He moaned realizing the comfort of Luc's movements. They also reminded him of Lily. Lily. "Lily." Jimmy whispered.

Luc's head moved in front of Jimmy's face. He looked down at the make-up covered man and said, "No! Luc!" He said placing his lips onto his.

Jimmy's eyes closed. He was able to pretend that the other tongue in his mouth belonged to Lily. But it was becoming hard to believe because he was being forced into submission, as well as being stocked on his prick with a very violent force.

Luc's hand moved over, up and down to make sure Jimmy was becoming hard. He was, which made him laugh because that meant that he was enjoying some part of it. He held down Jimmy's hands but slowly let go when he thought Jimmy wouldn't fight him anymore.

As soon as Jimmy felt his hands being freed, he punched Luc in the face.

Luc's head turned slightly.

Jimmy glared up at him. Luc turned his head back, "We could have done this slowly. But okay, fine, we can do it like that."

He grabbed hold of Jimmy's sides and pushed him onto his stomach. He smiled at how Jimmy's frame looked so much like a girl's. He held Jimmy's hips in place as he soon began to try and get away. It did no good because Luc tore into him with such a force, Jimmy almost fainted.

Luc brought him back though when he pulled hard on the back of his head, pulling the hair once again.

Jimmy gave a yell as he was pulled up. Luc seemed to go further into him and it felt like a knife. Pain heated into him, but dissolved quickly because the crow was still alive. He gritted his teeth.

"Ohhhhh, you are so warm. You feel so good." He said into Jimmy's ear. He licked the side of his face. Then he let go of his head.

Luc pulled out a little, but then he snapped back into Jimmy. Jimmy gave a cry in return. He could feel the burn of the hot throbbing cock inside of him. "Sto-Op!" He breathed.

Luc groaned as he thrusted in and out again. "Shut. Up." He pounded the words into the boy under him.

Jimmy could feel a clasp over his own dick. He gave a moan as Luc began to stroke it. 'No.' He thought.

Luc's pace began fast and violent. He was like a demon ripping Jimmy a new one.

Jimmy soon found himself close to a climax. He could hear the flapping of wings over his breath and the grunts Luc was giving out. His eyes closed.

Lily looked to be crying. Blood was tearing up and coming down her face. He then heard the screech of the crow.

Jimmy burst into Luc's hand screaming Lily's name out loud.

Luc had not heard the bird, but the name Jimmy screeched. He gave a very angry grunt and thrust very hard into Jimmy, causing him to bleed. He said with each thrust before he climaxed himself, feeling the muscles close around him, "My. Name. Is. Luc!" He hissed.

Jimmy screamed again as he felt the pressure inject into him. His eyes opened to see a blade in front of him. He grabbed it, looking at the rising sun.

The orange rays of light blinded both of them. Jimmy took this opportunity as Luc pulled out of him.

Jimmy grabbed the knife and spun around, forcing it to cut into Luc's skin and heart. He took a look at the blade, "I, can't…die…" He said.

The Crow smiled evilly as he dragged the blade up, cutting open Luc's chest, "You fucked the wrong person!" He brought out the blade.

Luc's eyes rolled back and then he fell back.

Jimmy rolled over, feeling pain for a second, then nothing. A smile grew on his face, "I'm coming Lily." He said.

The crow gave a caw as if to tell him to be happy, for now, he could take his long deserved rest that he deserved so bad.

The End

So, how did you all like it? I want to make a story to it. Well, maybe not this one, but a different one. Hehe, but you have to tell me if you like this one. Please review. But I don't want to hear what you assholes have to say. Well anyway, thanks for reading. Catch you when the lights go out. -

D.D.Darkwriter

My reincarnation is going to be the savior of his soul.


End file.
